My Version of Book Seven not yet titled
by Water Twin 2
Summary: I'm not good with these bloddy things so...this is about Harry's seventh year, I am doing this for a contest so please tell me if it is good or not. It be greatly appreciated.


Harry Potter lay motionless in his bed. It was 3:00 a.m. and he had just drifted off to sleep awaiting the return of his owl, Hedwig, with a response from the letter he had sent his friend, Ronald Weasley. Ron's brother, Charlie, was about to be wed to the ever beautiful Fleur Delacour, who was previously being helped with her English skills by her fiancé. Harry had been invited to their wedding a few weeks ago at the end of Hogwarts, right after his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was killed by own of his inferior, Professor Snape.

Harry rolled over under his sheets narrowly escaping falling off the edge of his bed. He was probably having nightmare's about the last few years, in which, he witnessed Cedric Diggory's death and the return of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, in his fourth year. In his fifth, He was made out to be insane and later finding out why Voldemort was trying to murder him, then seeing his godfather, Sirius Black, pushed through a veil never to return again by Sirius's own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. In his sixth year, Harry went searching for the various pieces of Voldemort's soul, which made into Horcruxes and Dumbledore's murder. Now, Harry had to finish that job by himself, even though Ron and Hermione wanted to help; he just can't put them in any more danger, they'd suffered enough for one lifetime for his sake.

Harry's alarm clock rang at a quarter to six, and Harry jumped out of bed to silence it before the Dursley's could hear it; they made his life hell without him waking them up early on a perfectly cheery Saturday morning. No, Harry was going to walk peacefully for at least an hour or two, maybe those roses were in bloom this time of year. He wouldn't know; he's got no clue about anything relating to flowers.

He walked for what seemed like a half an hour, but was probably like ten minutes, to the park entrance. Two fragile, dead-looking bushes stood on either side of the gate, to Harry's disappointment. Nope, he told himself, guess not. Harry sighed and walked on, settling himself on the rusty merry-go-round that lay in the center of the playground, but there was such a clutter of equipment, that he was sure no-one could see him, or hear him for that matter. Harry looked around, just now realizing how foggy it was; a shadow was coming out of the distance. He jumped up clutching his pocket, where his wand was normally kept. The figure came closer and Harry soon realized that it was none other than Harry's ex-Professor, Remus Lupin, with what appeared to be a teenage female behind him.

" Harry, something told me you'd be here. How was have the Muggles been treating you so far?" He asked in a friendly manner once he reached Harry.

Harry looked at Lupin with a strange expression. " What are you doing here?" he asked, taking precaution; something about his eyes did not seem quite right.

Lupin didn't speak for a second, then " Why I've come to pick you up to go to the wedding and introduce you to a very special person." at this the girl behind him revealed herself. She was about the same height as Harry(with her heels) and extremely pretty with long black hair, bright green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Harry could find absolutely nothing to say for at least a minute. " This is Sirius Black's daughter, Amphora."

Harry knew that his mouth was hanging open due to the shock of this bit of news, but it took him a second to regain his composure. " You're kidding."

Lupin laughed. It was not at all his laugh, this was more of a familiar hiss-like laugh that he had only heard from one owner. Harry grabbed his wand and allowed "Lupin" to continue. " No, actually I'm not kidding. She is your godfather's daughter, and she has a very rare gift-" Amphora skipped up to Harry in the most girly way known to woman-kind and looked at Harry with her large aqua eyes. Harry was soon placed in a trance and at that moment all he wanted was to be with her until he died. She was growing closer to him her eyes still on him, when almost kissing Harry she closed them ( it was rude to stare). Harry regained self-control just in time. Grabbing his wand and pointing it at Lupin, Harry shouted, " Reveal who you really are!" Sparks flew out of the tip of his wand and hit "Lupin" right in the chest, causing him to fall backwards. As soon as he hit the ground, this fake Lupin started getting to his feet. His face had changed though: he now had a slit-like nose and to very small shining red eyes. " You!" Harry shouted. " What are you doing here?"

Voldemort laughed. " I have come here for you, now that I've got that Dumbledore out of the way." Harry just stood in place for a few seconds, not sure of what to do. Then, he remembered the girl that accompanied him. " Do you know her? Is she with you, too?"

" Her? No, she is truly Sirius Black's daughter, but she won't be here for long-" said Voldemort, raising his wand, but Harry was faster. " Expelliarimus!" Voldemort's wand came flying towards him in a blur and he saw a something behind him moving towards Voldemort. Before Harry could stop her, Amphora was walking to Voldemort, her eyes exactly as they were when she had tried to seduce Harry. A jealous rage came over Harry as he didn't want to see such beauty wasted on scum like that. He carefully picked the girl up as she was surprisingly light and ran way before Voldemort's trance could be broken…..  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
